


Drown [Podfic]

by Lulu_The_Real_Slytherpuff



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety Attacks, Bathtubs, Coming Out, Drowning, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Secondary Drowning, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, homophbia in sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_The_Real_Slytherpuff/pseuds/Lulu_The_Real_Slytherpuff
Summary: Tyler's fourteen when he decides he's never having a bath again.





	Drown [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370529) by [Lulu_The_Real_Slytherpuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_The_Real_Slytherpuff/pseuds/Lulu_The_Real_Slytherpuff). 



> I've recently been obsessed with listening to pod fics and decided to turn one of my more popular stories into one. It's by no means perfect and my accent is a weird combo of north west english and australian but I hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> Things to note:  
> \- homophobic language used in the fic -> this in no way reflects my own personal views and is merely a decision used to represent a character's internal struggle with his sexuality and growing up in a homophbic environment.  
> \- references to depression and suicide; if this may be triggering then please do not listen.

Drown [podfic] 21:44 minutes

Streaming:

click [here](https://ia801507.us.archive.org/4/items/DROWNpodfic/DROWN%20%5Bpodfic%5D.mp3) to go to podfic

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! Big thanks to everyone over on tumblr who's given me a hand in trying to do all the fancy hyperlink/audio embedding and a super big thanks to @blackglass for finally getting the audio embedding to work -> you are a legend!
> 
> Speaking of tumblr, come and say hi (@hit-em-with-the-fourr)


End file.
